The girl I bumped into
by Roocie
Summary: Misaki one day bumps into a girl who nearly looks identical with himself. It turns out it is his twin sister who have been searching for him and his brother! How will everybody react to the new girl's arriving? ( She does not really exist! She is just a made up character from my brain xD )
1. Prologue

**The girl I bumped into**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters! Only Minori! **

**( I don't know why I'm calling her this. The name is just cool in my opinion, I will explain later in the story why she has a boy name )**

**Warnings: THIS IS YAOI (Boy love) SO IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBIC DON'T READ! And my English grammar is really bad. Sorry.**

**Hi Everybody! I hope you will like this! And Please review so I can know what I'm doing wrong/right. Oh and I think the in most of this story the view will be from Misakis twin sister, Minoris, side. Enjoy! :D ~ Roocie**

**Prologue**

~ Misakis view ~

_Gah! If I don't hurry I won't catch the train! _Misaki thought as he ran towards the train with his hands full of bags with groceries.

What he hadn't noticed was the girl who was in his way, and he bumped into her. All the bags fell to the ground.

"OH! I am SO sorry!" the girl said as she hurried down to pick all the bags up again. Misaki bent down to help her pick the bags up. "No worry it was me who didn't pay attention." They both looked up and smiled to each other but both of their smiles disappeared when the face of the other. It was like looking in the mirror. They both stood up while glancing at each other.

"Err… Here is your bags." She said. "Thanks." "Can I ask for your name?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah, its Takahashi Misaki." Her smile grew really big and she raised both of her hands and squealed: "I found you!" She then gave him a big hug.

When she finally released him she said: "My name is Takahashi Minori! But please just call me Minori. I'm your twin sister. That's why we look so identical. Though I think I look more like a boy than you do!" She giggled when she said the last thing.

Her hair was shorter than his and sat with a bit of gel. She had the same hair and eye color as him. Her face was the same shape. Her nose was a bit bigger and longer than his which just made her look more like a boy. If it wasn't for her breasts she could as well have been a boy.

"Erm, Nice meeting you Minori. I'm a bit… no I'm really surprised. I didn't know I had a twin sister."

"Oh you didn't? Didn't our big brother tell you? Not that I know him but he was ten when we were born so should be able to remember. Right?" She looked a bit sad now, but she just shaked her head and smiled again. "Yeah he should but he have never told me anything. Oh, Do you know about mom and dad?" Misaki asked. "Yeah I know… I wish I would have been able to meet them. But I have you and big brother so it's okay." She said. "What do you say to come home with me? So we can learn to know each other?" "That would be great! I can't wait to know you and big brother better!"

"Oh no we need to hurry to the train!" Misaki grabbed Minoris hand and ran full speed towards the train and luckily they made it in time.

**So What do you think? Please review so I can know! :D Thank you for reading!**

**~ Roocie**


	2. Chapter One

**The girl I bumped into**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own junjou romantica! ( it would be awesome if I did though xD )**

**Warning: This is yaoi! If you don't like, don't read!**

**Hi again! SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS! 3 Thank you so much! Can't describe how happy you guys make me! 3**

**I'll be switching to 1-person now, I think it will work better :P**

**I'm writing this while listening to awesome music :D I should actually be doing homework… Oh well! Here is the first chapter! ~ Roocie**

**Chapter 1**

~ Minoris view 

"So this is where I live."

I had just walked into a seriously huge apartment. The only thing I could say was just a "whoa."

I stood stunned a couple of seconds. "You live here!?"

"Yeah. I'm doing housework every day instead of paying rent. My landlord is the popular novelist Usami Akihiko. He is also Nii-chans best friend."

"Cool!" I looked around in the huge apartment.

"I'm gonna make us some tea. You can just take a look around or do what you want." He then walked into what looked like the kitchen.

I decided to go explore a little. I walked over to a door and opened it. "What the hell!?" The room was filled with all sorts of children toys and in the middle stood a bed with a man sleeping in it. The man sat and looked at me. He was really handsome but looked kind of horribly at the same time… and seriously pissed.

"err… I'll just…" I stammered and turned around to walk out of the strange room. But apparently I wasn't quick enough and I could suddenly feel two arms around my waist.

"I need my refill." He whispered into my ear and then started to nipple it.

"Gah! What the…!? Hey you! Get of me!" I struggled as hard as I could but he just hugged me tighter. His hands wend under my sweater and when he felt the outline of my bra he stiffened. I took that as my chance to flee. I kicked backwards into his groin. He released me with an "humph."

I yelled: "You perv!" and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

_What just happened!?_ I ran to the living room as Misaki came out from the kitchen. I could feel my chins burning red from anger and embarrassment and right now i just wanted to cry.

"Minori? What's wrong?" He asked with concern. I just lifted my arm and pointed towards the door, which the man the same moment came out from. He looked very confused. As well did Misaki.

"Usagi-san? What happened?" Nobody answered. _Usagi-san? What kind of name is that? I'm gonna kill this Bwunnie! _I send the Bwunnie the best killer look I could afford.

"He tried to rape me!" I didn't even look at Misaki to see his expression, I just kept glaring at the Bwunnie.

"He what!? What were you thinking baka-Usagi!?" I looked over at Misaki, who now was as red in the face as I was.

"I thought she was you." He still looked a bit confused but it seemed to be replaced with tiredness.

Misaki facepalmed himself. "Usagi-san this is my twin sister Minori. Minori this is Usami Akihiko."

He now looked me direct in my eyes, I blushed and looked into the ground as I said: "Hi Bwunnie."

"Don't call me Bwunnie." I looked up again with anger.

"Why not? You got a problem with it Bwunnie?" He looked calm at me.

"yes I do." I smirked and walked over to him.

"And whatcha gonna do about it Bwunnie?" He smiled. But it was a smile with anger just like mine. You could nearly see lightning strikes between our eyes.

Misaki stepped between us with a pissed smile and said: "Stop. Let's just sit down and talk about… everything."

We sat down at the kitchen table. And Misaki gave us all some tea.

"So… What exactly is the relationship between you two?" I asked with curiosity, though I was pretty sure my theories was right. Misaki blushed and looked down in the table_. So my theories was right. I don't know whether to be happy about this or not. I don't like that Bwunnie._

"We are lovers." The Bwunnie said. Misaki just kept looking down.

"Thought so. Why didn't you tell me Misaki?"

"I… I just…" I could see at his expression that he was very uncomfortable with this situation.

"No, sorry. You don't have to answer that. You hardly even know me." I smiled to him in a hope to make him happier.

He looked up and took my hands in his. "But I want to know you better! I want to could tell you things like this!" He smiled big. _God he is cute when he smiles like that! Why don't I look so cute and girly?_

I grinned back at him. I could feel a kind of connection between us that I hadn't noticed before.

The Bwunnie coughed in the middle of the moment. I looked irritated on him. "Way to ruin the moment Bwunnie!"

Misaki just laughed lovely, and I could nearly see the Bwunnie melt at his cuteness.

**Okay guys! I think that will be it for this chapter :D In the next one I will tell a lot more about Minori.**

**I would have liked to have made it longer but I had so much homework and I promised myself to publish this chapter before I go on vacation to London. I will be going tomorrow and I won't be able to write more of this story in the week I'm gone D: But I promise as soon as I come home I will write the second chapter as fast as I can! :P**

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing 3 ~ Roocie**


	3. Chapter Two

**The girl I bumped into**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Warning: This is yaoi! If you don't like, don't read! **

**Hello everybody! I'm am SO sorry that it has been such a long time since I updated! There has just been a lot going on in my life lately so every time I tried to sit down and write anything nothing came to my mind. Again, I'm sorry! I guess this is what you call a writer's block. But I am back now! ;D And Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome 3**

**Here we go! ~ Roocie**

~ Minoris view

I took a sip of my tea. "Okay, so I grew up in LA with my mom and dad. I actually had a big brother but he died of cancer when I was 13." I hated that memory. Always made me weak and teary.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Misaki really looked like he also was about to cry.

"It's okay. I don't know if should tell you the whole story… I haven't told it to anyone besides my parents…"

"It's okay if you don't want to." Misaki smiled that cute smile of his that tried to cheer me up.

It was really tough for me to think back on that time. But I decided to tell the two men in front of what had happened back then.

I took my left hand up and pulled up the sleeve so they could see my wrist. I pointed with the other hand at the scars.

"I really loved my brother… I looked up to him. He meant the world to me. I couldn't bear the pain, so I began to cut in myself. It's really hard to explain but… There was something about it that made me stop thinking about him. It was kind of a new pain. But a pain that made the other go away."

I took my hand to my again and looked down at the table. I wasn't proud of the scars at all. They just embarrassed me and made me think of the painful part of my life.

"Oh um… I didn't know. Sorry."

I was a bit surprised that it was the Bwunnie who said this. I looked up again to see the expressions on their faces. Misaki had teary eyes and looked very shocked at the suddenly confession. I guess if I was in his place, I wouldn't have known what to say either.

"You don't have to act different to me at all. Some people do that, and I hate it. That time was long ago and I don't, nor ever will, cut in myself. Please just act the same way towards me as you do with every other person."

The Bwunnie nodded at me and Misaki mumbled a: "Okay, I won't."

"So err… How did you stop again?" Misaki asked me a bit quiet. I think he was still shocked.

"I met a girl. Something about her made me tell everything to her. She helped me." I didn't know what more to say. Was there more to say? _I could go in more details but I don't think it really matters._

"What's her name?" Misaki asked with curiosity.

"Her name is Jenna. She is my best friend… She actually saved my life once. It was a exactly a year after my brother had died. It forced me to think about him again. I hadn't been cutting in myself for a couple of months because I had met Jenna, but that day I couldn't control myself. My parents gave me a day free from school because they knew I probably would break down if I went. I should say that they didn't know anything about me cutting in myself at that time. After they had gone to work I began to cut in myself. I cut too much. Jenna found me. She had been worried about me because she knew it was a year since my brother had died, so she came to visit me. I don't know how she got into the house… I guess mom and dad hadn't locked the house, but she found me passed out from blood loss. That is how my parents found out about me cutting in myself. Most people would probably just have been pitied me, but Jenna got mad. And I mean really mad. She made me promise that I would never ever do it again. I haven't done it since."

I smiled at the memory. Jenna was so cute when she was mad, but also very scary.

There was a long pause where nobody said anything. The two men just sat and sucked everything I had just told them in. _Wow… I kind of just lost myself there… Did I say too much?_

"Um, sorry about that." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"No no, it's okay!" Misaki said and smiled.

"Okay I am just completely gonna change topic now!" I said and smiled. Misaki? Can I maybe come to your school tomorrow?"

"Oh um… Yeah of course you can! I go at M University. Can we just meet there then?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me."

We talked about ourselves. Hobbies and stuff like that. Misaki also told me a lot about big brother:

"He has a wife and a little son!" Misaki said as he smiled big.

It was as if time stopped for a second, as I took in what he just had told me.

"I am an aunt?" I asked. My smile had disappeared for a sec. but it came back again with full speed. "Wow wow wow! I am a aunt!" I yelled. I had never actually considered that big brother had a child.

"When can we go meet him?" I asked full of excitement.

"Well we can all three go after school tomorrow." The Bwunnie said.

"Deal!" I said with a big smile on my face.

**And that's it for this chapter. Again I am very sorry for being late. **

**I have a question to ask you guys: Do you want Minori to end up with anyone? I could choose an already existing character or I could make a person up. Tell me if you want that (and with who) because I already have lots of ideas to already existing and non-existing characters that she can end up with! **

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! I like some critic! **

**Merry Christmas everybody! ~Roocie**


End file.
